Photograph
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Maiden Outlaw Queen. Grieving the death of the man they both loved brings Marian and Regina closer together. But just when they possibly find a relationship themselves, they're hit by a curveball.
1. Chapter 1

So, I got a prompt from FionaM asking me to write Maiden Outlaw Queen. They added they wanted to see Marian/Regina starting a romance after Robin died, then the three start a romance when he comes back to life. So, I'm setting this as Emma brought the real Marian back from the past and that Outlaw Maiden stayed in Storybrooke. If there's anything you want to see in this little story, let me know.

* * *

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_  
 _Wait for me to come home-Ed Sheeran_

No phone call at 3 in the morning can be a good sign. So, when Regina heard her cell going off at that hour, she was definitely worried. She blinked a few times when she saw Marian's name flash across the screen.

What emergency would constitute Marian needing her help? She had Robin. Robin had chosen her. The only reason she even had Marian's number in her phone was because they were on the PTA together. Every fiber of her being told her to hit ignore, but she couldn't.

Regina picked up the phone, holding it to her ear. Before she could get out a "hello", there was sobbing on the other end.

"He's dead," Marian choked out.

"Who's dead?"

"Robin."

Regina felt her entire body run cold. This wasn't happening, not again. Yes, she had lost Robin as a lover, but she still had him as a friend. She had lost Daniel, she couldn't lose Robin too.

Little John took the phone and explained the situation. Robin had been shot in a hunting accident and succumbed to his injuries. Regina just sat there, frozen in place at first. When Little John mentioned that he was taking Marian home and that Roland was with Mulan, she snapped out of it.

"I'll be right there," she mumbled. Henry was at the Charming loft, safely asleep. Telling him and the others could wait until morning.

Marian wasn't her friend, but she had just lost the love of her life. From what Little John said, Robin had died in her arms, just as Daniel had in Regina's. No, the two women weren't friends, but Regina knew what to do for her.

She threw on her jacket and some old sneakers. The streets were silent as she drove to the cottage that Robin had purchased for his family.

She could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Was this her fate, her penance? She always lost those close to her. Sometimes, she got them back, like Henry. Others, like Daniel and her father, were lost forever. Robin had joined the latter.

She spent so much time hating him for breaking her heart. She never blamed him for choosing Marian. They had a family, they shared love. Deep down, he knew Robin loved both women. But it wasn't as if someone could be with two people at once.

Could they?

Regina shook the thought from her mind. There was no time for that. It's not like it mattered anymore.

Soon, she parked in the dirt driveway. She got out of the car and headed straight into the house. Little John was coming out of the master bedroom.

"How is she?" Regina asked. A dumb question, but she didn't know what else to say.

John shrugged his shoulders. "She stopped crying."

"And you?"

There was a silence. Regina could tell Little John had been crying. She couldn't blame him. He had been Robin's best friend. If anything happened to Snow, even Miss Swan…

"How are you?" John changed the subject. He noted her pale, but still dry face.

Regina bit her lip. "I think I'll go check on her now."

She headed into the dark master bedroom. She found Marian curled up in bed, tear stained face and all. Regina settled down next to her and their eyes met.

"I'm sorry," Marian whispered. "I don't know if it was appropriate for me to call you. You're just the only one who is going to understand."

"Little John would've."

"John was his friend. You...you were his...love."

"He loved you."

"He loved us both."

The words knocked the wind out of Regina and she began to cry for the first time since she got the call. Her tears seemed to spark Marian's. The two held each other as they cried.

The funeral was held a few days later. Snow kept a hand on Regina's back the entire time. It was their second funeral in only a few months time. The pained look in Emma's eyes gave away that it hit far too close to home, but she also kept an arm around her friend. Marian was close by, Roland in her eyes.

He was only 5, he barely understood. Even so, an arrow was in his hands, just as there were in the merry men and women's. One by one, they laid them atop the casket. Marian leaned down so Roland could lay his down. He kissed it first, which brought a fresh batch of tears to Marian's eyes.

The wake was held at Granny's, with enough food to feed the whole town. Regina didn't eat, she just kept getting food for Marian, not that she was eating anything either. Henry seemed glued to Roland's side. He understood all too well how the little boy felt. He had just lost his father a few months ago, one he barely got to know. He wondered if Roland would remember Robin.

It was as if everyone knew there were two widows there that day. They gave their condolences to both Marian and Regina. They talked about how deeply Robin cared for them both. Both just nodded along, knowing no words could change the ache in their heart.

As the mourners began to leave, Regina could tell that baby Neal needed to head home and sleep. She assured Snow she'd be okay and to take her family home, Henry included.

"Mom, I want to stay with you," Henry said.

Regina gave him a soft smile and touched his chin. "I'm going to be fine, sweetie." He gave her a look that proved he was unconvinced. "I'm going back to Marian's, to give her a hand with Roland."

"I'll come too, then."

Emma chuckled. "Regina, he's a stubborn one, I don't think you'll win here."

Regina relented, putting an arm around her son. Roland had fallen asleep in a booth, so as soon as the Charmings left and Granny had given them enough food to last a year, they all headed back to the cottage. Henry carried the young boy to his bedroom, while Regina unloaded all of the food into the fridge.

"Why are you doing this?" Marian asked from her spot at the table.

Regina looked back at her. "It'll spoil otherwise."

"No, I mean...this." She gestured around the room. "Coming back here."

"You're the one that called me that night," Regina replied, more briskly than she would've liked. She saw pain cross Marian's eyes and she sighed. "I just...I know what you're going through."

"I know you loved Robin too…"

"It's not about Robin. This isn't the first love I've had to burry." She sat across from her at the table. "I was engaged, many moons ago. Before I darkened my heart, before, well everything. His name was Daniel."

"What happened to him?"

Regina's lips formed a line. "My mother didn't approve of the union. She crushed his heart."

Marian frowned and pity filled her eyes.

"I just...I had no one after that. It's why I became that horrible part of myself. I don't want that for you, Marian. You're not alone in this."

She reached over and held out her hand. Marian slid her own through it. If the two women didn't know any better, they would've sworn they felt a spark…

Regina stuck by Marian's side for the next month. She and Henry came to the cottage every day. They'd have dinner, the boys would play. When she felt up to it, Marian would join the Charming-Mills clan for family dinner at Granny's.

Regina and her cried together. They argued. They laughed. The two shared memories, not just of Robin, but Roland and Henry too. A friendship had been formed before their very eyes. It felt natural, it felt right.

One night, Regina headed to the cottage alone. Henry was with Emma and she knew Roland was visiting with Little John. The two women were going to have a movie night, complete with wine and popcorn. Regina used her key to walk in and found Marian pacing the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked, setting the wine down.

Marian looked up at her. "I saw a movie last night, the woman, she peed on a piece of plastic and it told her she was pregnant."

Regina chuckled a bit, Marian was still adjusting to modern conveniences. The first time she used a toaster scared the crap out of her. "Yeah, they're called pregnancy tests."

"So, you have them here? In Storybrooke?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the fantastic feedback to the first chapter! I know quite a few people wanted me to have Regina get pregnant too, but there are few reasons why she won't be. For one, I do standby canon in that Regina took the infertility potion. Two, Robin and Regina weren't having sex prior to his death here. It had been a few months since he got back with Marian, so she couldn't be pregnant. Anyway, onto the chapter.

* * *

Regina blinked a couple of times as she stared at Marian, unsure of what to say at first. Pregnant? Robin was dead, it wasn't as if Marian had been going out at night, hooking up with guys. Then it hit her, it had been roughly over a month since he died. If she had conceived right before he died, then it was entirely possible that she would be experiencing symptoms then. She didn't have time to stress on it, though.

"How late are you?" She asked.

"Three days and I've been feeling so sick lately. Plus my boobs, they've been feeling really weird."

"And you and Robin were…"

A tiny amount of bush spread to Marian's cheeks. "We had a few years to make up for. We were um, doing it almost nightly."

"Right, right. Forget I asked. I'll head to the pharmacy, get you a test. Just drink a lot of water, I'll be right back."

Before Marian could say anything else, Regina headed back out to the Mercedes. She tapped her fingers on the wheel when she hit some traffic on the way to Main Street. Before Marian had come back, she had thought about babies. She had Henry, Robin had Roland, but he had mentioned a few times that he had always pictured a big family. She knew that she couldn't give him a baby, she had chosen to take the infertility potion many moons ago. Even so, it wasn't like her getting pregnant was the only way for them to have one. She had adopted Henry, she loved him more than anything on this earth.

Then Marian came back from the dead and she pushed those thoughts from her mind. Henry was all she needed. With Daniel, she had imagined a big family, but that obviously wasn't in the cards. Her son was getting older, as was she. She could adopt again, but the truth was, she didn't want to do it alone. It was great the first time, she didn't have anyone to consult. She and Henry had been happy. He never even asked for a father.

Then Robin came along with his son. The four of them had become a little family, they were incredibly happy together. She had that ripped from her, just like everything else. Marian had gotten her man, now she was possibly carrying the child she wished to have with him. She didn't hold any anger towards her, it was more towards herself. She hadn't fought for Robin. She accepted his answer, his decision to go back to his family.

As she sat in the parking lot of pharmacy, she knew she had two choices. Get this pregnancy test for Marian and walk away. She could be bitter and upset, close herself away from the world just as she had always done. Or, she could stick by her side, continue to be there for her. They could be their own family. Two single moms trying to raise their kids the best they could. The thought of never speaking to Marian again broke her heart. There was something about her, they had grown so much closer since Robin's death, she considered her a friend.

Regina wasn't going anywhere. She would stick by her side, help her with Roland and this baby. She would do it not just for Robin, but for Marian. She deserved it. None of them asked for the situation they were forced into. They were all just trying to figure it out, one day at a time.

She got out of the car and headed into the store. Heading for the female care, she scoured the shelves for the best pregnancy test, eventually finding one that had the most accuracy level. As she turned to walk out, she bumped into someone. She looked up, instantly cursing herself.

"Regina?" David asked.

"What are you doing in this aisle?"

He held up a green box. "I was just picking up some tampons for Snow." His eyes flickered down to the box in her own hands and raised an eyebrow. "Are you…"

"It's not for me."

"Who's it for then?"

She knew she could be vague, but remembered she was close friends with his daughter. The last thing she needed was him freaking out that it was for his daughter. "Marian."

"Oh." He raised his eyebrows. "Oh…"

"Yeah, she's not sure, so I said I'd get it for her."

"How do you feel about that?"

Regina bit her lip. "It's fine."

"Regina." David gave her a knowing look. "Come on, after all we've been through, I think I know you."

She let out a long sigh. "You're a more annoying idiot than your wife, you know that."

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment coming from you."

The two checked out their purchases, David giving Sneezy a knowing look to not make any comments about Regina's. When they walked out to their cars, Regina leaned against her Mercedes, running her hand through her hair.

"You don't have to help her so much, Regina," he told her. "Emma and Snow say that you're there practically every night."

"I know what she's going through. I lost Daniel and well…you know how that turned out. Plus, I miss Robin just as much as she does."

"Are you sure that's not it?"

"What are you talking about?"

David tilted his head. "As I said, I've known you a long time. You took on Robin and Roland in a very similar way."

"This isn't the same."

"Is it?"

"Her husband just died, Charming. The very same husband who happened to be the man I loved."

"It's possible to love two people at once."

"And how would you know anything about this?"

David stuffed his hands into his pocket, looking around for a few minutes.

"Let's just say, it's something Snow and I know more about than you realize." As Regina stared at him curiously, he sighed. "We're not telling many people, but back in the Enchanted Forest, we had a poly relationship with Ruby. Now that things are calming down, we're starting it up again."

"So, you're having a threesome?"

"It's more than that. We love each other, we share true love between the three of us, we always have. I used to think you had just one true romantic love. But when I met Ruby, I knew that wasn't true. I share it with Snow and her, they have it with each other and me."

Regina shook her head. "Life isn't always that simple."

"You think it was easy? No. It took a lot of talking. Just like it may with you and Marian. I think it's possible that you were each Robin's true loves, but that you're also each other's." He checked his watch. "I better go, see you around."

He got into his truck, driving off, leaving Regina reflecting on his words. She did have feelings for Marian, she knew she did. Even so, it had only been a little over a month. Marian thought she was pregnant, with Robin's baby. Now wasn't the time to spring this on her, no. She had to be her friend. That was what was important.

She drove back to the cottage, finding Marian still pacing the kitchen.

"I got it," Regina held up the bag. "There are instructions in the box."

"Sure took you long enough," Marian said. "I just kept drinking lemonade, I think I'm going to burst."

"Sorry, I ran into David." She took out the box and tossed it to her. "I'll be right out here, come get me when you're done."

Marian disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later, the test still in her hands.

"Well?" Regina asked.

"It says it takes a few minutes."

The two sunk down onto the couch together, Marian setting the piece of plastic down onto a coaster.

"I don't know if I can do this," Marian mumbled.

"You've been doing just fine with Roland."

"He's 5-years-old," she pointed out. "He's a pretty easy-going kid. But a baby…how am I going to take care of a baby on my own?" She looked up at Regina. "How did Robin do it?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't meet him until about a year ago, but he seemed to have it figured out. Roland adored him."

"He always did, even as a baby. I swear, Robin always knew what to do."

"He said you did too," Regina said, softly. "He said Roland was so attached to his mama."

"Even so, I don't know how I'm going to do this."

Regina was quiet for a minute. "He also wasn't alone. He had the merry men, eventually my help as well. You won't be alone either, Marian. I…I'm here."

Marian's beautiful brown eyes stayed locked on her own. Regina felt as though her breath was being taken away from her.

"You don't have to do this, be here."

"The truth is, until very recently, I didn't really have any friends. Now, I have Emma, Snow…and you. I've needed some help in my time, but was too stubborn to admit it. Don't be the same way, Marian. Let those who care about you, surround you."

Marian slowly nodded, giving her a soft smile. "Alright." She looked down at the test and let out the breath she had been holding. "It's positive."

Regina wrapped an arm around her, wiping away any tears that fell down Marian's face. It wasn't going to be easy, not by a longshot, but they'd figure out a way, together.

* * *

They waited to tell anybody about the pregnancy. The only two people that knew were David and Whale. According to him, Marian was about 7 weeks along and the baby was growing right on track. Even so, Marian waited the standard 12 weeks before she told anyone else. Snow was ecstatic, over the moon, already planning the baby shower. It was almost a little overwhelming for Marian, but Emma and Regina assured her that it was completely normal.

Roland was excited to meet his baby brother or sister. He'd talk to his mama's tummy every chance he got, giving it little kisses, even if she barely had a bump at the moment. Regina gave her all the books she found in the library about pregnancy and raising a baby in the modern world. She warned her to stay off the internet, but of course that didn't last long. It resulted in her getting a call at 3 in the morning with Marian panicked that the baby was going to have two heads.

Marian didn't want to know the sex of the baby. She knew that they could find out, but she didn't with Roland, it had been a great surprise. The only thing that made it difficult was then picking out a name for the baby. She and Regina discussed it one evening after dinner, at the mansion. Roland and Henry were in the living room, watching a movie. Regina was washing the dishes, while Marian rubbed her expanding stomach and looking over a book. She was 6 months along, it seemed that time was going by quickly.

"Snow suggested I name the baby after Robin," she said.

Regina made a face. "I don't know. I mean, it'd work for a boy or a girl, but I don't think he would've liked it."

"I agree."

"How'd you pick Roland?"

"There was a battle when Robin was a boy, one that went on near where he grew up. A man went in and was able to stop it fairly quickly. He said our son should be named after a hero and that particular hero's name was Roland. His middle name is John, after Little John."

Regina smiled. "Well, that's nice."

"How'd you pick Henry?"

"That was my father's name. His middle name is Daniel, after, well, you know."

"Maybe Robin could be he or she's middle name," Marian decided.

Regina nodded. "You'll still need a first name."

She groaned. "Do not remind me. There are far too many. I like Grace."

"That's so popular. In fact, someone in town has a daughter with that name."

"Christian?" Regina made a face. "Emmett?"

"Twilight character."

Marian narrowed her eyes and tossed the book at Regina, who caught it with a smirk.

"You have any ideas, wise guy?"

Regina smiled a bit. "Well, Daniel and I used to talk about names. We liked Greer and Amara."

Marian considered them. "Those could work."

"You still have some time, you know."

Before they knew it, it was time for Marian's baby shower. Snow and Emma had gone all out, decorating Granny's with yellow and grey streamers. Marian's one request was that men were allowed to come so Robin's friends could be in attendance, along with Henry and Roland. It was a rather grand affair; the gift table was overflowing with presents. Regina couldn't help but think about how beautiful Marian looked. She was wearing a white linen dress, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Even Henry noticed her staring.

"You should tell her she looks nice," he commented as she served him some lasagna.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Henry."

"I'm not stupid, Mom. I've seen you watching her these past few months. You like her, don't you?"

"We're just friends. That's it."

"Uh huh, sure. Just know, you are allowed to be happy, both of you are. I told Marian that too."

Regina was about to ask what that meant, when Snow stood up on the other side of the room, calling out that it was time to open gifts. Regina just gave Henry a look before walking over to sit beside Marian.

By the end of the party, Henry and Roland were exhausted. Emma took them back to the loft so Marian and Regina would have time to put away all the gifts. Back at the cottage, Regina was doing most of the work, while Marian sat in a rocking chair that had been crafted by Geppetto.

"I wish you'd let me help," she said.

Regina shook her head. "You should be resting. You heard what Whale said…"

"I'm pregnant, not dead." She stood up and started to fold some of the onesies. "I nearly forgot how small baby clothes were."

Regina smiled. "I know. When I went to go buy stuff for Henry, I never realized how tiny their feet could be."

"They grow up fast," Marian mused with a small frown. "Roland's getting to be so big. I feel like I already missed so much."

"You can't think about the now, just what you have. I feel the same with the year I lost with Henry. We can never get the time back that we lost with our boys, just enjoy the now."

Marian grinned over at her. "I suppose you're right."

"You know I am, now go sit back down before I poof you there."

Marian rolled her eyes, but made her way back to the rocking chair. "So bossy."

"How do you think I became queen?"

Regina finished setting up the nursery. The final touch was the baby blanket that Granny had knitted. It resembled the one she had once made for Emma, except the ribbon was yellow. She promised she'd add the name once Marian had picked it. Regina draped it over the side of the crib and turned to ask Marian if she wanted any tea. She found the pregnant woman asleep in the rocking chair, her hand on her stomach. She looked even more beautiful in her sleep.

Regina walked over and tucked a strand of hair behind Marian's ear before snapping her fingers. The two appeared in the master bedroom, with Marian on the bed. Regina pulled a quilt over her, continuing to look down at her. She had to go home, she knew she did. Even though every part of her wanted to stay behind.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered.

* * *

Regina picked the absolute worst day to agree to head to the mall with Henry. Since the shopping opportunities in Storybrooke were limited, she'd occasionally take him Bangor. It was typically a 45-minute drive, but that particular day, there was tons of traffic on the way back. Her phone began to ring in her purse. Forever paranoid of the cops pulling her over and somehow figuring out the secret of Storybrooke, she asked her son to answer it.

"Hello?" He said as soon as he slid the green button over. "Grandma, calm down…okay, okay, yeah, I'll tell Mom."

Regina glanced over at him as he hung up. "What's wrong with Snow?"

"Marian's in labor."

Her eyes widened. "What?!"

"She was at the diner with Roland when her water broke. I guess Marian's been asking for you."

Regina looked out at the traffic and groaned. There was no way they'd be getting home for a few hours at least. She didn't want to use magic in the outside world, fearing that she'd be exposed. However, it seemed that everyone was preoccupied with being annoyed by the traffic. She flicked her wrist and the car disappeared as covertly as possible. Soon, they were zooming down Main Street, heading for Storybrooke General.

Regina barely had the keys out of the ignition when she jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital, Henry following closely behind her. They were greeted at the desk by Nurse Ratchet, who had moved from the psych ward to maternity a few months prior.

"Marian Hood," she demanded.

Ratchet perused her computer for a moment. "Room 112."

After giving a quick thanks to the nurse, she and Henry ran down the corridor, being stopped by Emma and Snow, whom the young boy had texted when they arrived.

"We figured he shouldn't see what's going on in there," Snow said. "We'll take him home now."

Regina nodded. "Where's Roland?"

"With David and Neal. We'll keep him until Marian gets out of the hospital."

She smiled. "Thanks, Snow."

"Anytime."

Emma put an arm around Henry. "Come on, kid. I think Roland and Neal will be happy to see you."

Regina headed into Marian's room, finding her gripping onto the side of the bed as a contraction passed. She walked over to the bed and slowly rubbed her back.

"You've got this," she said. "I know you do."

"I don't remember it hurting this bad with Roland."

"I'm sure it did and back there, you didn't have pain medication."

"They say I can't get any yet."

"I can fix that, don't worry." She went to leave, but Marian grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go."

Regina smiled. "I'll stay right here, I promise."

She gripped Marian's hand through the entire labor, giving her words of encouragement and assuring her that she could do it. Eventually, it was time to push. Whale saw Regina and knew to keep his quips to himself at the moment. After 15 minutes of pushing, a baby's cries could be heard.

"It's a girl," Whale said.

Marian beamed, sweat pouring down her forehead as she looked up at Regina. "A girl, a little girl." She giggled. "What are we gonna do with a girl? All we know is boys."

Regina chuckled. "I don't know, but she's beautiful."

"Would you like to cut the cord, Regina?" Whale asked.

Regina looked over at Marian, who nodded. She walked over to the doctor and he showed her how to do it. Regina helped Marian wrap the tiny baby up in her blanket and placed her into Marian's arms. Marian stroked her daughter's cheek, staring lovingly down into her eyes, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks. Regina felt a pull at her heart, the same she felt when she first held Henry. It was one she felt whenever she was around Roland. She already loved this child as if she were her own and it scared her.

Marian looked up at Regina. "Amara," she whispered. "Amara Robyn Hood."

"That's beautiful."

"Thank you for being here…for always being here."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be right now."

Marian looked up into Regina's eyes, realizing she was right. From the night Robin died, to when she found out she was pregnant. Throughout the entire pregnancy to that very moment. She had even cut the cord. Regina had been there, she was always there. And Marian realized, she never wanted her going anywhere, ever. Some would've called it hormones, the emotions of just having a baby, but fate knew differently.

It was an act of true love as Marian leaned her head up and kissed Regina for the very first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was caught off guard by the sudden kiss. That didn't stop her from deepening it, though. It felt right, it felt amazing. She could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach, something she hadn't felt in quite some time, not since Robin. When the two finally broke apart for air, Regina tilted her head. Before she could say anything about it, Marian had to deliver the afterbirth. Regina held Amara, feeling herself fall even more in love with the baby. Once Whale had left the room to give them some privacy, Regina settled the baby back into Marian's arms, sitting down next to the bed.

"I didn't know you felt that way," she whispered.

Marian bit her lip. "I started feeling something different for you a little after Robin died. I didn't quite understand it myself. I think Henry did, though, he kept telling me I was allowed to be happy."

Regina did her best to hide back a laugh. "Sounds like him."

"Then I realized what made me happy, was you. You made me smile again, you made me feel like I could keep going. I didn't quite understand how Robin could love two people before, but now…now I think I do."

Regina felt as though the breath was knocked out of her. "You love me?"

Marian slowly nodded. "I don't know how this is going to work…I mean, I don't know what people are going to think. Me dating my late husband's lover…"

"After all I've experienced in my life, I've learned to say screw what everyone else thinks."

The two kissed again, pure happiness filling them both. Together, they looked down at Amara, cooing over her. Just like Roland, she was the perfect combination of Marian and Robin. As long as they could see those beautiful eyes, they would always have a piece of him in their lives.

The next day, Snow brought Henry and Roland to the hospital to visit the baby. Regina helped the younger boy up next to his mother so he could hold his new baby sister. His eyes widened in amazement.

"She's so tiny," he whispered before kissing the top of her head. "Hey there Peanut."

Marian smiled. Peanut had been the nickname that he and Henry had given the baby when she was pregnant. She had a feeling that would be her nickname throughout her entire life. Once Roland had his fill of Amara, Marian passed her over to Henry to hold. Regina leaned back, watching the family they had built over the past few months. She could feel Snow studying her for a bit.

"Are you two…" A smile spread across her face. "Oh my gosh!"

Regina gave her a look. "Please do not make this into something that it's not. We're still trying to figure everything out."

"But you kissed? Don't lie to me, I can always tell."

"Yes, we did. Please don't say anything to the boys, like I said…"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Snow wrapped an arm around her. "I am so happy for you, Regina. You deserve this."

Regina couldn't help but feel a smile go across her face. Henry and Snow were right, she did deserve to be happy. Being with Marian, Roland, Henry and the baby had been the happiest she had ever been. She didn't think that smile would ever leave her face again.

* * *

The first couple of months of their new relationship, Marian and Regina didn't have any official dates. Regina was over at the cottage practically every day, spending the night whenever Henry would be at the Charming loft. She helped Marian with Roland and Amara, made them dinner. The five of them would go out on special outings together. It was tiring, not as if there could be much sleep with a newborn, but regardless, they were happy.

Shortly after they celebrated Amara's second month of life, Marian said she'd feel comfortable enough leaving her with a sitter so they could have their first night out just the two of them. Snow came over to help Henry with the kids (he said he could handle them both fine, but he had never been left with a newborn, so they wanted to be overly cautious). Marian seemed to be doing fine with leaving Amara, it was Regina who was more worried.

"Did you write the list for Snow?" She asked Marian as she cradled the baby.

Marian smiled. "I did, even though it's not necessary. She has two children herself and Neal is only about 9 months older than Mara. Plus, Henry and Roland know the little things."

"Still…"

"You know, I thought I'd be the one having a harder time with this."

"I just…you know I think of her and Roland as my own."

"I know, I feel the same with Henry. We've become a family over this year." She kissed Regina's cheek. "But we both deserve a break, come on."

Regina sighed, but nodded in agreement. She carried Amara through to the living room and passed her off to Snow. Once she was sure that the three kids would be fine, she and Marian headed out to her Mercedes so they could go on their date night.

Storybrooke had been expanding after the most recent curse. It had brought over Tiana and Naveen, the two had opened up a restaurant similar to the one they had their original story. Regina figured that'd be more romantic than Granny's diner, so the two headed there. When they got there, she found Marian staring at her.

"What? Do I have lipstick in my teeth?"

Marian shook her head. "No, you look amazing." She played with some of the fringe on Regina's blue dress. "It's nice to see you out of a pantsuit."

Regina smiled. "Well, for the record, you look beautiful too." Marian had chosen a floral skirt and a white short sleeved blouse.

"Please, I still haven't lost all the baby weight."

"You're stunning. It's making it very hard for me to keep my hands off you." She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her.

Marian rested her forehead against hers. "This is very nice, but I'm also very hungry."

Regina giggled, tracing her cheek. "Alright, food first."

They headed into the restaurant, having quite a lovely meal. It was strange to have such a quiet dinner. Roland wasn't asking for more milk or attempting to hide his veggies, Henry wasn't trying to come up with excuses to get out of his homework and there was no fussy newborn trying to demand attention. As crazy as mealtimes could get, things just felt a bit too quiet. Even so, it was still nice to be able to talk about adult things for once.

"What was your childhood like?" Regina asked.

Marian raised an eyebrow. "My childhood?"

"Yes. You know about mine, but I don't know much of yours, just your life with Robin."

She was quiet for a moment, reflecting on the past. "I grew up on a farm, we were quite poor. In fact, our main source of income was a horse."

"The one that Robin stole from you," Regina said, remembering the story.

Marian nodded with a smile. "Yes. I didn't see it after Robin and I got married. My parents didn't exactly approve of our marriage, they didn't understand how I could fall for a thief." She let out a small sigh, stirring her ice tea a bit. "I loved that horse."

"They're truly amazing creatures."

"They're so gentle, majestic. I used to ride ours all over the fields. I had horses with Robin, of course, but they were never the same. We needed them to work, there wasn't much fun to be had with them in the woods."

The two finished their dinner, splitting a slice of chocolate cake for dessert. They made it back out to the Mercedes, this time Marian was the one to push Regina up against it. She wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her. Regina's hands were on Marian's legs, playing with the material on her skirt. She let out a tiny moan as Marian's lips reached her neck, hitting her particular sweet spot.

"I love you, Marian," she whispered.

"I love you too, Gina."

* * *

They made the dates a monthly occurrence, the rest of the time being filled with family outings. Roland and Amara were so attached to Regina, while Henry had formed a special bond with Marian. It was almost as if he had three moms in a way, it made him feel even more special. Roland had slipped a few times and called Regina "Mom". They allowed him to do it, wanting him to feel comfortable and not make too big a deal of it.

The time went by quicker than any of them would've liked. Regina had been through it with Henry, but Amara was growing before their very eyes. She was early to crawl and start getting into things. She was babbling long before her first birthday and taking her first steps not long after it.

The family split time between the two houses. Even though they spent most of the time at the cottage, Regina had set up bedrooms for Amara and Roland at the mansion. One night when they were at the bigger house and the boys were already asleep, Regina was rocking the baby back to sleep. She seemed to have calmed down, so Regina kissed the top of her head and lowered her down into the crib, covering her with the blanket. She stood there for a moment, watching her. She loved Roland and Amara, just as much as she loved Henry. Just like him, they had stolen her heart and she didn't know what she would do without them.

Amara smiled up at her sleepily and blinked a few times. "Mama," she babbled before shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Regina stared down at the sleeping baby, tears welling up in her eyes. Roland had been calling her "Mom" more and more lately. They spent every single day together, they were a real family. Pieces of paper weren't going to make it official, but she wanted them. Heading into her room, she found Marian putting lotion on her leg. She ignored her greeting and she rooted through her jewelry box. Nothing, how did she have nothing?

"Regina?" Marian asked. "What's wrong?"

"I have to have something," she muttered, more to herself than an answer to her girlfriend.

Finally, she came across a necklace that had a ring hanging off of it. It didn't have a diamond, it was a sapphire. It would have to do for the moment. She took it off the chain and walked over to Marian, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I love you."

Marian smiled. "I love you, too."

"And I love Roland and Amara, I know you love Henry."

"Of course I do."

"These past 2 years…they've been so complicated and strange, but you, the kids, our family, it's the one thing that has always felt right. I know we've been happy with how things are, but maybe they could change."

"I'm lost," Marian said with a slight chuckle. "What are you going on about?"

Regina held up the ring. "I'll get you a better one, a diamond, whatever you want. I just…I had to ask this now or I'd lose my nerve and I'd never do it." She took a deep breath, looking into Marian's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Marian stared at the ring, looking from it, back up at Regina. Her mouth opened, then closed again. She could tell that her response was scaring her girlfriend, so she leaned in, kissing her. When the two pulled apart, she was smiling again.

"I don't want another ring," she said.

"But this…"

"This is perfect." She took it and put it onto her finger, in front of the one that Robin had given to her all those years ago. "See, it fits. It's fate."

"So are you saying…"

"I'm saying, there is nothing I want more than to marry you, Regina Mills."

Regina smiled, resting her forehead against Marian's. Henry had been right, she was getting the happy ending that she had always dreamed of.

They weren't much for parties or celebrations, but when Snow caught wind of the engagement, she insisted on having something at Granny's. Regina had compromised and said just a family dinner. Snow, David, Emma, Neal, Henry, Roland and Amara were the only people she wanted there to celebrate. Things were in full swing, everyone chatting and eating their favorites. David held up his champagne glass.

"To the happy couple," he announced.

Everyone raised their matching glasses (barring the kids, who all had milk instead), toasting to happiness. As soon as their glasses clinked, the bell above the door dinged. No one looked up, figuring it was just another patron. However, Marian caught the sound of familiar boots going against the floor. When the person stopped at their booth, she looked up and paled. Regina did the same, neither able to speak. Roland was the only one who did, a big smile going across his face.

"Daddy!" He shouted.

Robin looked the same as he had the night he died, if not better. He was wearing his standard green jacket and beat up jeans. The wound from the bullet that hit him had been cleared up. Roland scrambled out of his seat, running to his father and being swept up into his arms.

"Robin," Marian breathed, rising to her feet. "How…you…you were dead."

Robin cuddled his son tightly. "I spent a lot of time in purgatory, or as they called it, the Underworld. I was able to help Zeus reunite with his son. He rewarded me by bringing me back to life, so I could be reunited with my family too." He put an arm around her, kissing her.

Regina felt her heart sink in her chest. Robin was back. A long time ago, that would've made her happy. She still loved him, she always had. But the truth was: so did Marian. They had two children together, this was his family that she had been taking care of for nearly 2 years. Just as she had when Marian came back.

Marian had her husband back. Amara and Roland had their father returned to them.

And once again, Regina would be alone. She was back right where she had started.

Without another word, she got out of her seat and headed straight out of the diner, ignoring Marian calling after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin looked out after Regina. He didn't know if he was more surprised by her reaction or at the fact that Marian was calling after her. Before anyone could say anything else, Henry and Emma got up from their seats and exited the diner, clearly trying to catch her. Ruby, who had been working, walked over and quietly moved her spouses and son to another table, giving the Hood family some much needed privacy. Marian didn't know what to say at first as she lifted Amara from her high chair. Henry and Emma returned just moments later.

"She's gone," Henry said. "She didn't even take the Mercedes, I think she just used her magic to poof home."

"We're gonna head down there and try to talk to her," Emma added.

Marian chewed on her lip. "Tell her I'll be there soon to talk to her."

"Of course."

Emma and Henry left once again and for the first time, Robin noticed Amara in his wife's arms.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is our daughter, Amara," she whispered.

"Daughter?" Tears filled his eyes as he lowered Roland to the ground and took the baby from her. "You…you were pregnant?"

"I found out shortly after you died."

"Mama," Roland pulled on his mother's skirt. "Is Gina going back to our house? She promised she would read me a story."

Marian sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't think she'll be there tonight, sweetheart."

"Are you still getting married?"

Robin tilted his head and saw the sapphire ring that was in front of the wedding band he had given her. Marian let out a deep breath and put a hand on his arm.

"Let's go, we need to talk."

They walked out to Marian's car, which she had gotten with the help of Regina once she got her license. They drove in mostly silence back to the cottage. Marian remembered walking back in there after Robin had been killed. She felt so empty, so lost. She wasn't sure how she could ever sleep in that bed again, until Regina. She held her in her arms that whole night. Now, she was happy to have Robin back, beyond happy.

But she wasn't sure how she was going to go on without Regina.

Setting Roland up with a movie and putting Amara in her crib, they settled down at the kitchen table, with cups of tea in front of them.

"What happened?" Robin asked, softly. "How did you two…I mean…"

"She was there, Robin," Marian replied. She didn't sound bitter or upset, just honest. "Every single day, she was there for me and Roland, Henry too. All through my pregnancy, I could count on her. I guess at some point in there, we fell in love."

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "As much of a shock as this is, I'm glad you two had each other."

"Have."

"Excuse me?"

"We have each other."

"I'm lost."

Marian sighed. "Robin, when I came back, you left her for me."

"Marian…"

"I'm not saying it was wrong. I'm saying you had to pick between two women that you really loved. You chose your family, but now our family has grown. It's not just me, Roland and Amara. Henry and Regina are a part of it too."

Robin sat there, her words swarming around in his mind. He loved Regina, even when he had chosen Marian. He didn't understand how it was possible to have his heart in two places: at the Mills mansion and in the cottage. He had chosen what he felt was "right". A person wasn't supposed to be with two people, they had to choose…didn't they?

"So, what are you trying to say? You're choosing Regina?" He asked.

Marian shook her head. "No. I'm saying I choose both of you."

"That's not possible."

"Yes, it is. Snow and David had proven that. A little after you died, they came out with their relationship with Ruby. They had it back in the Enchanted Forest and finally got back together in Storybrooke. It's called a poly relationship."

"I've heard of that, but isn't that just a man with two wives?"

"They can all work in different ways. With them, they're all married. They all love each other and they all share a relationship, they equally benefit from it."

"And you're saying you think we can have that with Regina?"

"Before you died, this much was true, you loved both of us and we both loved you. But now…" She softly smiled. "We both love each other. Her heart was broken after I came back Robin and I'm not about to do that again. She's a part of my life now and I'm not about to give that up."

Robin nodded a bit. "I need time to think about this. When I died, it was just the four of us. Now…"

"I understand. However, I don't mean this as an ultimatum, but I am not giving up on Regina. If you can't handle that kind of relationship…then it'll break my heart, but I guess I'm going to lose you again."

Robin watched as Marian got up and headed into the living room. He thought about what she had said. It was true, he did still love both of them. When he picked Marian, it had been for Roland's sake. He deserved both of his parents together. At the time, he thought that being with Regina would mean being unfaithful to Marian and that much was true then. Now, the women he loved, loved each other.

Could they really make a relationship like that work? What if there was jealousy? What if in time, something about it didn't work out? There were three children involved. Henry and Roland had been through enough heartache. Amara was still too young to figure out what was going on, but that would only last for so long. He needed time to think and he hoped that Marian would allow him that.

* * *

Regina settled apple pancakes in front of Henry. He was trying to figure her out. After Marian came back, she had shut him away at first. This time around, she wasn't doing that. She seemed to be pretending as if nothing was wrong. By the time he and Emma had gotten to the mansion, any tears were dried and she was claiming she was fine. They knew it was all a front, but it was hard to push her. He just wanted to make sure he was there for when she needed him.

"I could stay home from school today," he offered.

Regina shook her head. "Nope, I know you have that French quiz."

"Do you have Grandma working at the office?"

"No, your grandmother already has a job."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Regina sighed. "Henry, I know I scared you last time and I'm sorry. I don't handle heartbreak very well, that much is true. I don't want to do that this time."

"How do you know that Marian is going to choose Robin?"

"That's her husband, they have two children together."

"But we've been a family these past couple of years. We've been there for her, you asked her to marry you and she said yes!"

Regina bit her lip. "Henry…"

"No, this isn't fair! You're just going to give up and not fight for what you really want. This isn't fair! My other mom has her family and we're a part of it, but this was our chance for a happy ending! You're just going to let it go!"

"It's not as if I have a choice," Regina tried to remind him, doing her best to keep her cool. "If Marian chooses him…"

"How would you know? You're shutting her out. She's called 5 times this morning."

He began to angrily eat his pancakes and Regina bit her lip again, slowly lowering herself into the seat next to him. She put a hand on his arm and he slowly looked up at her. She could see the pain in his eyes and it broke his heart. Her son had lost so much over the years. First his father, then Robin. Now he was about to lose the family that they had built. When she had chosen to be there for Marian, she didn't even think of the effect it would have on him.

"You know, no matter what, we have each other," Regina whispered. "And you, Henry, are all I need to have my happy ending."

Henry set his fork down, guilt filling his face. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay, I never realized how hard this whole thing was on you. Maybe I shouldn't have jumped into being there for Marian…"

"No, I'm glad you did. Like I said, we were a family. I was happy, you were happy."

"If it's just us from now on, will you still be happy?"

"Of course. You're my mom."

Regina softly smiled and kissed the top of his head before taking a sip of her coffee. They were going to be okay, no matter what happened.

Shorty after she took Henry to the bus stop, Regina decided to head to the stables. It had been awhile since she had visited her new horse. He would never replace Rocinante, however, he was still a beautiful steed. David had given him to her as a birthday present the year before. She knew the stable hand took care of him, but she felt she did it best. As she was brushing out his fur, she felt herself calming down. That is until she heard a voice behind her.

"I knew I'd find you here."

She turned around to find herself face to face with Marian. "I thought you'd be with Robin."

"That's what you get for taking off without talking to me first."

"Well what was I supposed to think? Last time…"

"This isn't like last time."

"What do you mean?"

Marian walked closer to her, taking her hands into hers.

"This isn't the end, Regina. I told Robin that he had a choice, either three of us together, or it'd just be you and me. He's thinking about it."

"I don't understand. Three people can't make up a relationship."

"David, Snow and Ruby seem to make it work."

Regina's face softened. "You want to do that?"

"We both love him, he loves us and we love each other. We can make this work, I know we can."

"And if he decides he can't handle it?"

"Then I am not about to let you be alone again, Regina. It would kill me to lose him again, but I love you far too much to lose you. If I have choose, this time, you're the one being chosen."

Regina let out a deep breath, resting her forehead against Marian's. Marian softly smiled as she gave her a kiss.

* * *

The following day, Robin found himself with Amara at the park. He had spent the day before with Roland, reconnecting with him. He had gotten so big over the past 2 years, he seemed so grown up. Amara was over a year old, he had missed so many firsts with her and didn't want to miss another second. She was so beautiful, looking just like Marian in his mind. She was rather preoccupied with a stuffed bunny as he stared down at her mesmerized.

"Weird to find out you're a father like that?" David's voice came from above him. The former shepherd settled down next to him, Neal on his lap. "Imagine having a curse breaking and realizing you have a 28-year-old."

Robin chuckled. "It is pretty surreal. But she's perfect."

"Children really are a gift."

He let out a deep breath. "As are the women in our life."

"I don't know where I'd be without Snow or Ruby."

"How…how does it work?"

"You mean sex?" David asked with a laugh.

Robin paled a bit. "I mean….that too…but in general…"

"Well, day to day, we're just like any other married couple. We share a bed, we support each other, we joke around. We just love each other."

"How did it happen?"

"Ruby and Snow met first, they fell in love but didn't know how to express it. Snow met me and realized she loved us both. When Ruby met me, we felt the same way."

"And there's no jealousy?"

David shook his head. "Nope. We know at the end of the day that we're all in love, we're in this together. It's like having two amazing best friends that are always with you."

"And Ruby, she loves Emma and Neal?"

"Like they were her own. Just like Snow will love the baby that Ruby is pregnant with right now."

"Oh…congratulations."

David smiled. "Thank you."

Robin was quiet for a moment, letting David's words sink in.

"It wasn't easy at first, we had a lot to figure out. It took time, but at the end of the day, I knew I loved them both and that they loved me. There's nothing wrong with that," David continued. "Not everyone is going to be okay with it, but screw them. You know how you feel and that's that. Do you love Marian and Regina?"

"So much."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I guess it's just new…I never knew this was an option."

"Back then, it wasn't. While they loved you and you loved them, they didn't really know each other. Now the two women you loved, love each other. That's a good thing."

Robin nodded. "Thank you, David."

"Anytime. It's confusing, I know. But just know that you don't have to lose them, they've both missed you so much since you were gone. Just because they have each other, doesn't change that they need you too."

Robin looked down at Amara and kissed the top of her head. He knew David was right. He couldn't lose them both, not again. He needed them, he needed their family. He loved them and all three of the kids. They could finally be a family.

* * *

Regina was getting ready for bed a week later, when she heard a knock on the door. Henry was with the Charmings in their new house, so she knew it couldn't be him. She got up and headed down the stairs, tying her robe tightly around her. When she opened the door, she found Robin and Marian standing on the other side.

"Where are Roland and Amara?" She asked.

"They're with Little John," Marian replied. "We're here, because Robin has something to ask you."

"This is something I should've done a long time ago," Robin said.

He got down on one knee, pulling out a black velvet box. Regina gasped as Marian knelt down beside him. Together, they opened up the box and spoke to her in almost perfect synch.

"Will you marry us?"

Tears sprung to her eyes, trying to find the words.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"We don't want to lose you, ever again," Robin told her. "We love you, so much. We're choosing you, we're choosing our family."

Regina broke down crying before she could help it. She got down on her knees in front of them. "I would like nothing more than to marry both of you."

Robin slid the engagement ring onto her finger, wrapping his arms around her as Marian did the same. They kissed either side of her cheek and Regina let out a content sigh. This was exactly where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank all of you for reading this story. I know a lot of you wished it could be longer, but I always intended for this to just be a short little fic. Thank you to FionaM for prompting me to make this.

* * *

It was just a couple of months later that the three of them had their wedding. It ended up being a pretty small and casual affair. Outside their kids, only Emma, Snow, David, Neal and the merry men were in attendance. Regina stood in her bedroom at the mansion, putting on her earrings. She was wearing a simple white dress with beading along the bodice. Her hair had been curled and Snow had applied light makeup.

"You look beautiful, Regina," she said.

Regina softly smiled. "Thank you, Snow."

"I just want to say, it's good to be at your first real wedding."

She looked up at Snow with gentle eyes. She knew it couldn't be easy for Snow to realize the type of man that Leopold was. "It's good to have you here. I never imagined we'd actually be a family."

Snow laughed. "Yeah, we've actually been able to go a few years without trying to kill each other." She slipped her hand through hers. "Everyone deserves a happy ending, but especially you."

The door to her room opened and Emma walked in, holding the bouquets of flowers for everyone.

"Alright Regina," she said. "You ready for this?"

Regina grinned. "Yes, I am."

Amara headed down the aisle first as the flower girl, with the help of Roland who was the ring bearer. They reached the altar where Robin stood with his best man, Henry and the officiant, Archie. Snow and Emma followed down next, on either side of David. Regina stood behind the tulle curtain that had been set up in the backyard, patiently waiting for the music to start. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her.

"You look sexy."

She turned around to find Marian standing there. She was wearing a long cream dress with flowing sleeves, something she had felt was modern yet had a twist from the Enchanted Forest mixed in. On her head, she wore a daisy chain that she had made herself. Regina let out a deep breath.

"So do you," she whispered, slipping her hand through hers. "Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"We're both the bride today." She rested her forehead against Regina's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

As the music began to play, the two walked through the curtains together and headed down the aisle. Robin looked incredibly handsome to both of them. It was the first time Regina was seeing him in a suit, he cleaned up quite nicely. Once they reached him, he took one of their hands and they looked lovingly at each other.

"We have gathered here today, to join Robin, Regina and Marian together," Archie said. "These three have reminded me of a quote from William Shakespeare. _Love is not love, which alters when it alteration finds._ These three have proven that life will get hard and things change, but true love remains the same. True love comes in many forms, whether it's between a parent and child, siblings, friends or lovers. These three share true love, a deep true love. It has lasted through life and death."

Robin let out a deep breath, looking at Marian and Regina, who squeezed his hands. He knew they had gotten lucky more than they were supposed to. Lightening rarely struck twice, but for them it had. It had brought back both he and Marian, it had given the three of them a second and third chance at finding love and happiness.

"This may sound odd, but when I look at these three," Archie continued. "I feel safer. They give me hope. I think sometimes we're afraid to say things like this because we're afraid life will somehow beat it out of them, but that won't happen, not with true love. They have literally faced both life and death, sickness and health. So, I know whatever challenges lay ahead for these three, they can face it head on. They're survivors, they are warriors. A thief, an evil queen and a maiden…"

"Almost sounds like the start to a bad joke," Regina teased to lighten the mood, causing everyone to laugh in spite of their misty eyes.

Archie chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "It does, doesn't it? But the punchline isn't too funny. They all fell in love and hopefully lived happily ever after, inspiring hope for everyone. So, here today, we join these three officially, in their love that will never alter." He looked over at Roland. "I believe you have the rings."

Roland grinned and held out the pillow to his three parents. They each kissed the top of his head and took them off the pillow. Regina slid Marian's ring onto her finger, while Marian put on Robin's and Robin made sure that Regina had her own. Regina then looked out at the small crowd.

"Today isn't just a day where we become husband and wives," she explained. "Today we officially combine our families. I think one of the reasons that I knew it would work with Robin and Marian, is because of how dedicated they are to their children. They have accepted my son and loved him as their own, just as I love their children. DNA doesn't make a family, I have always known that, love does." She smiled over at Henry, who returned it.

"Which is why," Marian continued for her bride "Robin and I have petitioned to adopt Henry and officially be his parents as well."

"And why I have petitioned to adopt Amara and Roland." Regina picked Amara up and put an arm around her new son. Robin did the same with Henry. "This wedding isn't just about us, it's about our family. Someone once told me that our happy endings aren't always what we think it'll be."

Snow was currently sitting in her seat in between Ruby and David, bawling her eyes out, but she managed to give Regina a smile.

"She was right, as much as I hate to admit it. I never pictured that this could be my happy ending, but I am so glad that it is."

"As are we," Robin said with a grin.

Archie removed his glasses to quickly wipe away his tears. "It brings me great joy to pronounce these three as husband and wives."

Robin leaned in, kissing Regina before doing the same to Marian. Marian's lips then collided with Regina, who kept a grip around both of her spouses. They had truly survived the worst of it, now it was time to enjoy their happy beginning.

Things were hard, of course they were, life isn't always a fairytale. Yet, the three of them continued to make it work. They all moved into the mansion, as hard as it was to say goodbye to the cottage that they had grown to love, it was just too small for their family. The kids were growing up, a bit quicker than any of them would've liked. It wasn't long before Henry was heading off to college, Roland was starting junior high and Amara had her first day of kindergarten. However, it wasn't long after that, that Marian had another daughter, one they named Sage. Down the line, they also ended up fostering and adopting twin boys that had once been Lost Boys in Neverland, Davis and Jude. They had a large family, one they wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

Days were crazy, the kids didn't always get along. But there were quiet moments. Ones where Sage would fall asleep in Jude's lap while Roland and Amara would be cuddled up with Davis and Henry. Regina, Marian and Robin were all curled up together in the big easy chair that Geppetto had made for them. Together, they'd look out on their children while planning on their next big adventure, whether it be camping or just a trip to the beach. Regina was nuzzled in between the two of them, her eyes glancing over to the big family portrait that didn't just include them, but the Charmings and the Merry Men too.

Once upon a time, she had told Henry that one day, he'd have more family than he'd know what to do with. All these later and she knew that she hadn't just been talking to him.

She had been talking to herself, too.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
